shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Near death experience
The Medical Ship Kalas was on a life support machine on a Medical ship designed to take care of the wounded at sea. THe rest of the Demon Run Pirates waited patiently for news about their captain from any of the Doctor's aboard the ship. Karas: 'This is taking way to long! '''Scarecrow: '''Calm down Karas '''Karas: '''Calm down?! How can you tell me to calm down? My Brother is in there half dead and not one of these people who are apparently "doctors" can tell us anything! '''Akabane: '''He is lucky to be alive, Karas and you know it so go outside and cold down! '''Karas: '''You just try and make me ''Akabane looked at Scarecrow and Bishop. All three of them grabbed him and threw him outside. Karas stood up and ounched the wall and walked over to the side of the ship. It was a lot warmer now, Apparently they were reached Alabasta but Karas didn't care. Then he heard crying coming from behind the steps leading to the top of the ship. '' '''Karas: '''Jinx? Are you okay? ''Jinx wipes away the tears 'Jinx: '''Yeah I'm fine, just a little sea sick... '''Karas: '''Sea sick? You're a pirate...You're worried about my brother aren't you? '''Jinx: '''Yes, don't you realised we failed him? He got nearly killed and yet we are still alive? We are extremely lucky '''Karas: '''Yeah but the others don't realise that! '''Jinx: '''No, they do. They just don't want us to blame ourselves. Scarecrow feels just the same as us but he blames himself and not us '''Karas: '''What? but thats stupid? We were all there! '''Jinx: '''Yes but he was the last standing between Kalas and Kuma '''Karas: '''I'm going to kill Kuma! ''Scarecrow comes running out of the ship 'Scarecrow: '''Guys he is awake, He is alive! A Injury for life ''The group gathered inside Kalas' room. There were three doctors in the room. One of extremely old, another one was in his 40/ 50 and the last one was the same age as the demon run pirates. Kalas lay in the bed. The entire room was white. 'Karas: '''Bro how are you feeling?! '''Kalas: '''Shit...ha...ha '''Old Doctor: '''His health will not recover for some time and he will never be at 100% again '''Karas: '''What?! '''MA Doctor: '''He had his wind pipe crushed, He will never be able to breath properly again. He will have a very low amount of stamina '''Akabane: '''He will have a hard time now, I'm not sure if he can even continue '''Karas: '''You try and tell him that he can't go on anymore and he will beat you in a heartbeat '''Scarecrow: ' Karas you need to think this clearly through, I know its hard but look at him '''Kalas: I...can...do it Kalas begins to stand up. All the doctors rush to his side and he falls into their arms. They put him back up on the side of the bed. Karas: '''So what? We just give up here? NO WAY! '''Young Doctor: '''Well there is an operation? '''Old Doctor: '''Chemist shut up! It is too risky and in his shape he would definitely die '''Jinx: '''NO! Tell us! '''Chemist: '''Very well, There is an operation that I can do which will help him breathe properly again but the survival rate is very low and if he survives, he will have special treatment for several months afterwards. '''Scarecrow: '''I dunno, I don't think that is our best option '''Bishop: '''I don't think so either '''Kalas: '''I... want...the surgery...now '''Karas: '''Brov are you sure? You could die? '''Kalas: I need... to be at my best... to defeat Akainu Bishop: 'Forget about Akainu, Kalas and think about what you're doing! '''Kalas: '''I can't, I have... to... do it '''Chemist: '''Very well then we shall do it this evening The Operation ''Chemist was prepared for the operation when the other doctors brought Kalas in. He was already unconious. He then used a sterilised knife to cut open Kalas' chest. He proceeded to make the cut. He paused at this was the most dangerous part and once past this part it was safe enough. Kalas' vitals started to fall and they called the Defibrillator. However, It did now so he tried it again and his vitals stabilised. Chemist continued with the operation unsure of if he could complete it... ''Good or Bad news? ''The Demon Run Pirates stayed outside in the waiting area for the news of their captain. 16 hoursd passed before anyone came out. Then the doors opened and Chemist walked out '''Bishop: '''Well? How'd it go? '''Chemist: '''It didn't go the way I wanted I'm afraid '''Karas: '''What? No!! '''Chemist: '''But by some miracle he pulled through '''Akabane: '''Well I be damned! '''Jinx: '''I am so glad '''Scarecrow: '''Haha sounds just like him '''Chemist: '''Yes well he is still unconious, you may talk to him in the morning Leaving for Albasta ''Karas entered the room to find Kalas, Jinx, Akabane and Chemist talking '' '''Kalas: '''Oh hey bro! How's it going? '''Karas: '''You look like you're alright again! '''Akabane: '''I know, its amazing right? '''Chemist: '''Yes well he will need special treatment for the next few months so his wind pipe doesn't collapse again '''Jinx: '''And how do we give him the treatment? '''Chemist: '''You can't its something which only I can do '''Akabane: '''Then how are we mean't to head to Albasta? '''Kalas: '''Its okay guys, Chemist has agreed to come with us '''Karas: '''Say what? So is he joining the crew? but that will mean you lose all your rights as a doctor? you'll be an outlaw? '''Chemist: Yes I know what I'm doing but my job is to help my patients no matter who they are, even if that means becoming a pirate '''Karas: '''Well then welcome to the crew '''Chemist: '''Thank you very much '''Kalas: '''Now then next stop Alabasta! '''Akabane: '''Finally I can get back to my crew! '''Kalas : '''Alright lets go Category:Stories